starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Orpingtonchicken/Starkit's Prophecy Corrected: Chapters 1-5
(?) beside a word means the letters were so garbled I had to use a far guess or a word that really, really needed to be there was missing. ---- A L L I A N C E S ThunderClan Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown taby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tom Warriors: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Foxpaw) Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom Sandstrom - pale ginger she-cat Cloudtail - long-haired white tom (Apprentice: Daisypaw) Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail - tortiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Thornclaw - golden-brown tabby tom Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Icepaw) Birchfall - light brown tabby tom Graystripe - long-haired gray tom Berrynose - cream-colored tom Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat Mousewhisker - gray and white tom Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat Honeyfern - light brown tabby she-cat Lionblaze - golden tabby tom Hollyleaf - black she-cat Foxheart - reddish tabby tom Icefire - white she-cat Toadribbit - black and white tom Roseflame - dark cream she-cat Briarstorm - dark brown she-cat Bumbleflower - pale gray tom with black stripes Blossumwind - brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine. Apprentices: Daisypaw - cream, long-furred cat from horseplace Foxpaw - Flamepaw - fire-colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye Lakepaw - bright, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes The last two are Starkit's sisters! Jazzpaw - red she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail Queens: Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes; mother of Dustpelt's kits Dawnsparkle - bright tortoiseshell she-cat with gargantuan blue eyes; mother or Jayfeather's kits, formally of ShadowClan Kits: Starkit - grayish-blue and purple she-cat with molten orange eyes and a white star on her forehead Elders: Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes; retired early due to failing sight Mousefur - small, dusky brown she-cat Weaslepelt - big, red tabby tom with bright yellow eyes (He's Rowanclaw's dad and came to ThunderClan when Dawnsparkle did.) Leafpool - brown tabby she-cat Other alliances skipped for now by Orpingtonchicken ---- P R O L O G U E The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she-cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. "There is a prophecy!" she said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." "It's about Starkit," a white tom said. "She's going to save the forest." He looked at a gold tom by Bluestar. "She has powers nobody dreamed of," said the gold tom. "Should we tell Jayfeather?" he asked. "Yes," said Bluestar. "He needs to know." She walked away from the pool to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy. ---- T H E R I S E O F A H E R O I N E Starkit woke up, and sunlight was in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired, but her mom would not let her sleep today. "Sweetie, it's time to get up," said Dawsparkle, her eyes shining. "Today is important." "What is it, Mom?" said Starkit, awake right away. Then the she-cat remembered what today was. "Oh my gosh! It's my ceremony today!" she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! She flew outside, not even waiting for her mom, but her mom caught up to her quickly. "Sweetie, you know the Clans don't accept cats like us sometimes," she said. Starkit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because her mom used to be a ShadowClan cat and her dad was Jayfeather, the medicine cat, didn't mean she was different! "Starkit, come here," said Firestar from the ledge. He jumped down. "Starkit, it's time for you to become an apprentice," he said. "You're a strong, brave cat, and because of that, I will mentor you." Everybody gasped. Starkit did too. She heard her mother say "Wow!" Firestar licked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "You'll be the best there ever was, Starpaw. I know it." Surprised, she walked away when they were done howling for her. Then she went over to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle, who were very proud. "Daughter, we're very happy, but we have to say something," said Jayfeather, his chest puffed out. "You see, there is this prophecy StarClan gave me. It said that out of the darkness, the stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." Starkit gasped. What did it mean? ---- B A T T L E F O R T H E C L A N Starpaw walked over to the apprentices' den. Inisde, she saw her sisters Flamepaw and Lakepaw, and her friend, Jazzpaw (Jazzie-kin you're my BFF!) was sleeping on the moss. "Jazzpaw, get up," she cried. Jazzpaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her. "Do you want to go on patrol with me?" she asked. "Sure!" said Jazzpaw, getting up from the moss. They left and went to the entrance to camp. But then a cat came through the enterance. It was Blackstar! "ShadowClan is attacking!" she yelled. All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on a cat and clawed him, and he ran off. "Good job, Starpaw!" Firestar called. "The last cat I knew that could fight like that was Sandstorm. You're a good fighter!" Starpaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe that was what the prophecy meant. ---- T R A I N I N G U N D E R T H E S T A R S ShadowClan ran from the camp. Starpaw smiled. She'd won! No-one could hurt her family now. "Starpaw!" said Firestar. "It's time we train! I want to show you how to fight!" "Okay," said Starpaw happily, "but you just saw I could fight, right?" "Well, yeah," said Firestar, "but I want to see if that's all you know." "Okay." They went to the forest together, and the other cats cleaned up the bodies. "Okay, Starpaw," said Firestar once they got their. "We'll start with how to dodge." "C'mon that's too easy!" yelled Starpaw. She'd just beat Blackstar! She was ready for anything! "Okay, OKAY," mewled Firestar. "Let's learn how to claw an opponent." "Yeah," yowled Starpaw. She jumped at Firestar, not giving him time to attack. She hit his side. He didn't move; he was too surprised. She clawed him, and he started bleeding. "Wow, Starpaw," he said. "You're doing awesome." "Really?" gaped Starpaw. She didn't think she was doing that good. Was she really special like the prophecy meowed? "Yes, Starpaw," snarled Firestar. "I couldn't even get away fast enough. Only Scourge did that before." "Oh my gosh! REALLY?" asked Starpaw. "Scourge? THE SCOURGE?" She'd heard so much about him. He was really evil and killed a lot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURGE?!" "I didn't mean it like that," Firestar said quickly. "I meant you were a good fighter. It's really cool." At that moment he thought to himself, Starpaw's so kawaii. Look at her eyes and her fur. "Oh, okay. Thanks." They trained for a while. Starpaw beat Firestar eight times. Once she let him win to make him feel better, and by the last one she was a little tired. "Hey, Firestar, can we hunt now?" said Starpaw. "I'm kinda hungry." "Oh well, if you want." Firestar was disappointed. He and Starpaw had been having so much fun. So they went hunting. Starpaw messed up a couple of times, but Firestar said it was okay since it was only her second time. (She'd had her first time when she was a little kit. She and Firestar had snuck out together. That's why he chose her as his apprentice.) Later that night, Starpaw looked up at the stars. She and Firestar had had so much fun on this day. They'd brough back enough food for the whole Clan. Looking up at the stars, she turned to her best friend, Jazzpaw, and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there?" "Yeah, totally," said Jazzpaw. "I mean, you'll be leader and I'll be deputy one day. We'll have to!" "Yeah," said Starpaw, smiling. She loved Jazzpaw. (Not in that way, you sickos) They were best friends. She looked up at the stars again and fell asleep with the StarClan voices whispering in her head. ---- S T A R P A W D E C I D E S "Starpaw, wake up! It's time for patrol." Starpaw opened her bright, rainbow eyes and looked around. "Oh my gosh! Who was that?" she yelled. "It's me, Graystripe," Graystripe whispered into her ear. Starpaw got up. "Oh my gosh, Graystripe! What do you want?!" she yelped. Graystripe looked at her. "Will you be my mate?" he asked. "Oh my gosh, Graystripe, that's so nice!" Starpaw screamed. "But Firestar already asked me." "Well, then he's just an idiot." (Chapter beginning repeats) "Why did you say that?" yelled Starpaw. Graystripe looked at her meanly. "I don't like him," squeaked Graystripe. He looked around quickly. "He's a mean cat!" "OH MY GOSH, YOU MEAN LIKE SCOURGE?!" Starpaw was shocked. "No, you're much prettier than Scourge," said Graystripe. He licked her on the head. "I want you to be my mate," he yelled. "Well...maybe. But what would Firestar say?" she whispered. Graystripe looked around again. "I don't think he would mind," said Graystripe. "Oh my gosh! Sure, then!" Starpaw yelled happily. "What are you talking about?" said Firestar. He walked up. He looked angry. "Oh...uh...nothing. Firestar, go back to sleep!" mewled Starpaw, hoping he would leave so she could be alone with Graystripe. "Yeah, Firestar. There's nothing to worry about," cheered(?) Graystripe. But Firestar didn't leave. Instead, he said, "I thought I heard you asking her to be your mate." "Oh...uh...yeah," yelled Starpaw, but he didn't leave. Instead, he jumped on Graystripe! "I want to be with her!" said Firestar, attacking Graystripe "No! I do!" shouted Graystripe(?). "Guys, stop fighting! You can BOTH be my mates," Starpaw whispered sadly(?) like a(?) secret. "No, we can't! There can be only ONE!" howled Firestar. "Otherwise you'll cheat on us!" "So, Stargleam, who will you pick?" giggled Graystripe. Category:Blog posts